


Вляпался

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: Riverdale rpf [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: И когда становится уже невозможно, Коул решается попрощаться. Он тащит Апу в поход, с загипсованной рукой, ещё неотросшими рыжими волосами и одноразовым черно-жёлтым фотоаппаратом.





	Вляпался

Кей Джей похож на золотой песок Мертвой долины. Такой же тёплый, сверкающий в лучах солнца и его так же невозможно удержать. 

У Кенети все же есть какой-то ген от любвеобильной собаки, о чем он ему периодически напоминает, и Апа даже не спорит. Может только шутливо наброситься, если рядом нет никого, и мокро лизнуть нос. 

Придурок. 

У Кей Джея огромное сердце, в котором хватит места, чтобы полюбить весь мир. Его радует каждая мелочь, он летит навстречу каждому, выдумывает сложные дружеские рукопожатия с операторами, катается на скейте с помощником режиссёра, учит играть сына гримера простенькие мотивы на гитаре и, кажется, даже знает всех помощников помощников на площадке по именам. 

В нем столько энергии, жизни и красоты, что Коулу вообще хочется зажмуриться. Его так чертовски много и так чертовски мало. 

У них особые отношения — эротический броманс — самый лучший секс и самая нежная дружба. 

И он не знает, от чего бы отказался. Он не знает, без чего смог бы жить. Ерунда конечно, он и без одного и без другого и, даже, без того и другого сможет жить. Просто без Кей Джея жизнь уже будет не такой. Какой-то другой, может, даже и не хуже, но определённо — не такой. 

И он не отказывается пока ни от чего, глотает все дальше это «не считается», «бро-бро», дурацкие смайлики со смеющимся котом в переписках до ночи, похлопывания по спине на прощание. 

— А чего ты хотел, Коул? — однажды прямо спросил его Дилан. — Смайликов-сердечек? Сюси-пуси? Воздушные поцелуи на красной дорожке? Чего ты хотел от… От такого, как он?

Такого, как он. 

От такого, как он, никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. И не знаешь, чего хотеть. И Дилан прав — действительно, сердечки были бы лишними в их смс переписке. 

И когда становится уже невозможно, Коул решается попрощаться. Он тащит Апу в поход, с загипсованной рукой, ещё неотросшими рыжими волосами и одноразовым черно-жёлтым фотоаппаратом. Пусть уж прощание будет красивым, если все остальное вышло гротескно. 

Костёр, пиво, палатка, бесконечная дорога, ветреная Мертвая долина, где полно золотого песка, на который так похож Кей Джей. 

Они смеются, постоянно фотографируют друг друга, выкладывают глупые для всех и милые лично для него моменты в сторис Инстаграм. Это будет самое короткое путешествие, которое надолго ему запомнится. 

Кей Джей ещё ничего не понимает. Глупые рожицы, сверкающие улыбки и искрящиеся любовью глаза. Любовью к жизни, не к нему. Постоянно напоминает он себе, чтоб не скатиться в выгребную яму совсем уж ненужных эмоций, на краю которой он уже так долго балансирует. 

Кей Джей все еще так же заразительно хохочет над его шутками и ничего не подозревает. Впрочем, не факт, что вообще заметит, что что-то произойдет после того, как они закроют двери джипа и окажутся сами по себе. 

А он играет. Всю свою чёртову жизнь играет весельчака и остряка. И наверное, он уже сросся с этим образом, что и сам не понимает, как у него это выходит — смеяться и чувствовать, как сплошная чёрная дыра внутри, которую никак не получается заткнуть, — она все проглатывает. Чёрная жадная сука, все до единого! 

***  
Кей Джей теребит гипс и смотрит на закат, чуть склонив голову набок, Коул делает пару кадров — только для себя, в них нет особой художественной ценности, света и прочего волшебства физики. Тут просто есть Кей Джей. Слегка сонный, с румянцем на высоких скулах и примятый долгой дорогой. 

Коул аккуратно кладёт фотоаппарат в сумку и совсем не аккуратно падает на колени перед Апой. 

Он никогда ему не отсасывал. Только дрочил изредка, в темноте трейлера, но сегодня почему-то кажется самое время закрывать пробелы. Кенети смущённо охает и неловко припечатывает тяжёлой от повязки рукой по голове. 

«Придурок», — думает Коул улыбаясь и решительно стягивает трусы и джинсы вниз, — «какой все же придурок!» 

Потом, уже у костра, хочется спросить, как он, не облажался ли, но он молчит и только курит, вглядываясь в яркие сполохи огня. Такого же оттенка, как и волосы Рыжего. Черт побери, да вся природа против него! Весь гребаный мир. 

Кенети тоже подозрительно молчалив, пьёт запрещённое ему по возрасту пиво и щурится, глядя в высокое небо. Коул тайком вздыхает и лезет в палатку, чтоб уснуть первым. Апа даже пиво себе купить не может, что с него возьмёшь. Что от такого хотеть можно? Не больше, чем он сам решит дать. 

***

Путешествие стремится к окончанию подозрительно быстро и сердце щемит как-то уж совсем неожиданно слишком. В его воображении все было намного проще и легче. Но он отбрасывает все эти дурацкие и сложные мысли — все потом! Не в последний же вечер?! — и, включив камеру, наводит её на Кейджея. Произведение искусства, взгляните же! Тот по-детски смущается, хохочет и уворачивается от объектива. 

«Какой же ты придурок», — думает Спроус, продолжая снимать, — «настоящее произведение искусства, зря не веришь!»

Наверное и неплохо, что сегодня они ночуют в отеле. Он даже немного соскучился по нормальному матрасу и горячему душу. 

— Зря ты не веришь, — он ведёт пальцами вверх по животу, — в то, что ты.

— Аполлон? Давид? Голиаф? 

— Придурок.

— В это верю, — Кей Джей перехватывает здоровой рукой его ладонь и тянет на себя, укладывая сверху. 

Он разглядывает так пристально, так внимательно, что кажется, мысли читает. Хотя, если бы читал, уже давно бы свалил, широко распахнув в понятном ужасе глаза. 

Кей Джей притягивает к себе, ведёт губами по скуле, едва ощутимо целует ухо, щекочет щетиной, перебирает волосы, пуская по спине вниз сотни мурашек. Рыжий улыбается, всматривается в лицо, словно хочет что-то понять в его эмоциях, а Коулу хочется взвыть от непривычной нежности. Нежность — это по его части. Нежность — это его роль. Потребность. Что угодно, но — его. 

Кей Джей всегда немного слишком. Слишком шумный, слишком жёсткий, и даже сейчас — слишком нежный. И ему эта грубость подходит. Всегда подходило. Можно было влупить по спине, ляпнуть что-то, выматериться наконец — оставаться таким, каким его все привыкли видеть. 

— Можно? — он водит пальцами над самым краем полотенца, и что это, блядь, такое сегодня?! Он в жизни не спрашивал никогда, можно или нет. Потому что ему-то всегда можно. 

— Давай только я сам, — он хрипит и тянется к бумажнику, где-то тут был дорожный конвертик со смазкой. Не то чтоб он любил трахаться у костра, на траве, но на какой-то секс все-таки рассчитывал. — Тебе же неудобно. Гипс. 

На самом деле гипс тут не причём. Его даже не особо волнует удобство Апы. Он просто в панике. Коул боится, что он продолжит, боится этой же непривычной нежности, которую так неожиданно тяжело принять. Он его словно ножом вспарывает, это слишком для последней ночи. 

— Я не собираюсь в тебя засовывать свой гипс, — возмущённо шутит Кенети и выдёргивает из пальцев пакетик. — Даже если ты попросишь — не стану. 

— Ты придурок, знаешь? — и даже смеяться получается почти как всегда, он развязывает сначала полотенце на бёдрах Кей Джея, а следом и своё. 

— Кто угодно для тебя, Коул. Кто угодно. 

Он даже не успевает подумать, что бы ответить на такое, потому что, когда их губы встречаются, все мысли уже лишние. И черт побери его, рыжего сукиного сына, пусть бы и крашенного, быть таким, как сегодня, нельзя. 

Он целует, гладит, царапает отросшей щетиной, заставляя почти вскрикивать от неожиданного удовольствия. Коул пытается взять все в свои руки, пытается их перевернуть, исправить положение и сделать все быстро, привычно. Апа вообще не разрешает ему делать ничего, только лежать и судорожно перехватывать дыхание. Когда Кей Джей начинает целовать каждую родинку, становится совсем слишком, и он снова пытается его оттолкнуть. 

— Лежи спокойно, — всерьёз возмущается, убирает его ладони, — руки вверх, Коул! И ему приходится сдаться. 

— Только давай без вот этого вот, — дождавшись кивка, он цепляется пальцами за изголовье, даёт на остальное полный карт-бланш. Как оказалось, спорить с Кенети, когда он что-то задумал, пустое дело. 

Кей Джей гладит, целует, дразнит, льёт из пакетика смазку, выдавливая до последней капли и, в целом, выглядит слишком довольным своими трудами, когда опирается на локоть, всматривается в лицо, аккуратно проводит между ягодиц. Пальцы внутри него двигаются так невыносимо медленно, осторожно. 

Коул хмурится, закрывает глаза и старается не думать, как выглядит со стороны. Он чувствует себя слишком уязвимым сейчас, слишком открытым, у него не выйдет сейчас отгородиться иронией или шуткой. Кей Джей целует губы, щеки, глаза, опускается по шее и слегка прикусывает плечо — сейчас можно, никто не увидит, никто не спросит. 

— Черт, — он вскидывает бёдра и тяжело дышит. — Черт тебя побери! 

Кей Джей улыбается — он кожей чувствует, и продолжает свою пытку нежностью.  
Коул даже почти готов вежливо попросить, черт возьми, потому что сил уже никаких нет. Вся его защитная стена летит к чертям, и остаётся только то, что остаётся — беззащитный неженка Коул Спроус, самый обычный смертный парень. 

— Да ты трахнешь меня сегодня уже или нет?! — простому смертному можно не терпеть, и не перед кем изображать непробиваемую броню. И хрен с тем, что он звучит скорее отчаянно, чем возмущённо. 

Апа что-то удовлетворенно бормочет себе под нос и наконец даёт ему то, чего он хочет. Коул Спроус — фанат членов, это бы украсило обложку любого журнала, мелькает мысль, но сейчас ему абсолютно похуй. 

Он даже глаза закрыть не может, ему тоже хочется смотреть на парня над ним. И черт побери ещё и Новую Зеландию. Они там все такие? Коул запрокидывает голову, и Кей Джей тут же наклоняется и оставляет едва ощутимый укус. Как давно он хотел чего-то подобного, и хорошо, что сегодня есть возможность закрыть и этот пробел. 

Времени и воздуха становится все меньше, стонов и поцелуев — больше. Коул продолжает цепляться за деревянные прутья изголовья, даже не думая отпустить, отдаёт себя полностью. Он все быстрее двигает бёдрами навстречу, трется членом о твёрдый живот Кей Джея и, всхлипнув в поцелуй, наконец кончает. 

Боже. Как же хорошо-то. 

Кей Джей замирает, едва ощутимо целует в висок, поглаживая щеку, и, дождавшись, когда его наконец отпустит, возобновляет темп, кончает сам и наваливается сверху. 

Сейчас так хорошо, тяжело, тепло. И к черту, что они мокрые от пота и спермы. К черту, что руки затекли, и теперь щекотно от того, как кровь разгоняется по мышцам. Кей Джей щекочет шею горячим дыханием, и кажется, что все именно так и должно быть. Что вот так — правильно.  
И впервые за неделю ему хочется сменить планы, и решимость свою тоже отбросить. Может, и не надо все завершать? Может, и так сойдёт?! Он притягивает Кенети к себе покрепче, вдыхает его запах, проводит языком по татуированному плечу. Соленый. Как океан, который пахнет свободой. 

Совсем запутался и теперь совсем не уверен, выживет ли. 

***

Кей Джей находит его в четыре утра. Самое страшное и безысходное время. В пачке болтается последняя сигарета, на искусанных губах уже нет живого места и, кажется, он сходит с ума. Апа просто садится рядом на пол небольшого балкончика их номера и утыкается носом в шею. 

— Не уходи, а? 

Коул зажмуривается и тяжело сглатывает. Неожиданно. 

— Ты… Ты все понял? 

— Я же не слепой, Спроус. Придурок, но не слепой. Я сдохну, если ты уйдёшь, понимаешь?

Он не понимает. Он думал, что сдохнет сам, если уйдёт, сдохнет, если не уйдет. И не знал только, от чего быстрее. Кенети тяжело дышит ему в шею и давит на грудь гипсом. Надо же. Не только он сегодня закрывал пробелы, оказывается. 

— И какого черта все это было? Что… Все это время?! — он не может не спросить. Просто не может. 

— Мне было страшно, — честно признается Апа. Ему все же ещё только девятнадцать, а он постоянно об этом забывает. — Я слишком в тебя влип. Вляпался, как последний придурок. Не уходи, а? 

И Коул всегда был хорош в принятии верных решений.


End file.
